White Mushroom
The White Mushroom is an Emblem Heartless that is found in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and their remakes. It is one of the various Mushroom Heartless in the series, and rewards Sora for demonstrating his magical skills. It indicates the desired spell through charades, and each time Sora casts the correct spell, it will chime with joy and relinquish Tech Points. If Sora gets all three charades correct, it will reward Sora with restorative Orbs and synthesis materials related to the third spell's element, and if all three spells are the same, the White Mushroom will relinquish a rare Arts item or Premium Bonus. However, if Sora attacks the White Mushroom, casts the wrong spell, or takes too long, it will run away. Design A White Mushroom has a spherical, pitch black head with two glowing yellow, beady eyes. It wears a round, red cap on its head that sports two black, angular spirals on its front. It also seems to wear an off-white smock that completely covers its legs and thin, fingerless arms. Its Heartless emblem is present on the front of this smock. Like other mushroom Heartless, the White Mushroom bears a resemblance to the mushrooms from Fantasia. Strategy The Arts items are obtained from White Mushrooms in Kingdom Hearts. They are proof that a White Mushroom acknowledged Sora as a master of a certain magic. In order to obtain them, you must use the same magic on a White Mushroom three times. If you show all seven Arts to Merlin, he will give Goofy the Dream Shield. The resell value of an Arts is merely 250 munny. The White Mushrooms make different movements to show what spell they want Sora to cast. The different "charades" and rewards are: * Fire: The White Mushroom shivers. **Fire magic is third spell: (15) Munny x 30, Blaze Shard (100%), Blaze Gem (10%), Mystery Goo (10%) **Fire magic is each spell: (15) Munny x 30, Fire Arts (100%), Blaze Gem (40%), Mystery Goo (20%) * Blizzard: The White Mushroom bends down and fans itself. **Blizzard magic is third spell: (15) Munny x 30, Frost Shard (100%), Frost Gem (10%), Mystery Goo (10%) **Blizzard magic is each spell: (15) Munny x 30, Blizzard Arts (100%), Frost Gem (40%), Mystery Goo (20%) * Thunder: A light appears above the White Mushroom. **Thunder magic is third spell: (15) Munny x 50, Thunder Shard (100%), Thunder Gem (10%), Mystery Goo (10%) **Thunder magic is each spell: (15) Munny x 50, Thunder Arts (100%), Thunder Gem (40%), Mystery Goo (20%) * Cure: The White Mushroom falls to the ground. **Cure magic is third spell: (15) Munny x 50, Bright Shard (100%), Bright Gem (10%), Mystery Goo (10%) **Cure magic is each spell: (15) Munny x 50, Cure Arts (100%), Bright Gem (40%), Mystery Goo (20%) * Gravity: The White Mushroom floats into the air. **Gravity magic is third spell: (15) Munny x 70, Lucid Shard (100%), Lucid Gem (10%), Mystery Goo (10%) **Gravity magic is each spell: (15) Munny x 70, Gravity Arts (100%), Lucid Gem (40%), Mystery Goo (20%) * Stop: The White Mushroom freezes in place. **Stop magic is third spell: (15) Munny x 70, Power Shard (100%), Power Gem (10%), Mystery Goo (10%) **Stop magic is each spell: (15) Munny x 70, Stop Arts (100%), Power Gem (40%), Mystery Goo (20%) * Aero: The White Mushroom spins around rapidly. **Aero magic is third spell: (15) Munny x 70, Spirit Shard (100%), Spirit Gem (10%), Mystery Goo (10%) **Aero magic is each spell: (15) Munny x 70, Aero Arts (100%), Spirit Gem (40%), Mystery Goo (20%) Stats Wonderland, Olympus Coliseum,The White Mushrooms in the Hades Cup will not relinquish orbs or items. Deep Jungle, Agrabah, Atlantica, Halloween Town, End of the World |KHcup1=Hades Cup |KHseed11=6 |KHteam11=Mad Mushroom |KHnum1=3 |COMHP1=198 |COMAP1=0 |COMEXP1=3 |COMHP2=218 |COMAP2=0 |COMEXP2=8 |COMHP3=238 |COMAP3=0 |COMEXP3=12 |COMHP4=257 |COMAP4=0 |COMEXP4=17 |COMHP5=277 |COMAP5=0 |COMEXP5=21 |COMHP6=297 |COMAP6=0 |COMEXP6=26 |COMHP7=317 |COMAP7=0 |COMEXP7=30 |COMHP8=337 |COMAP8=0 |COMEXP8=35 |COMHP9=356 |COMAP9=0 |COMEXP9=39 |COMHP10=376 |COMAP10=0 |COMEXP10=44 |COMHP11=594 |COMAP11=0 |COMEXP11=78 |COMHP12=634 |COMAP12=0 |COMEXP12=86 |COMHP13=673 |COMAP13=0 |COMEXP13=93 |COMphys=x1.0 |COMneut=x1.0 |COMspec=x1.0 |COMother=x1.0 |COMfire=x1.0 |COMbliz=x1.0 |COMthun=x1.0 |COMaero=x1.0 |ability=Hyper Healing |desc=Restore some HP each time you use a friend card. |duration=3 reloads |CP=40 |COMworld=White Room }} Gallery White Mushroom KH.png| White Mushroom Halloween Form KH.png|In Halloween Town White Mushroom (card).png| White Mushroom (Art) KH.png|Concept Art References Category:Enemies Category:Heartless Category:Emblem Heartless Category:Kingdom Hearts enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts Final Mix enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories enemies